Metro Moment II
by Tangerine Goddess
Summary: Ryo's thoughts on the whole 'Ryo is a perverted child molester that wishes to get into his brother's pants' stories. For Marufujicest haters! Oneshot. Could be considered a companion piece to Metro Moment.


**Metro Moment 2**

**This actually isn't a sequel so much, because it is in Zane's point of view on the whole 'Zane is a pyschotic, completely heartless perverted child molester that secretly wants to get into Syrus's pants'. **

**All Marufujicest haters unite! ... no offense meant toward people that actually DO like it.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue! **

* * *

The loud sounds of random objects crashing into the walls of the hotel was the only thing heard as a certain teal-haired 'heartless' duelist threw his laptop into the wall, destroying it. Such a waste of money.

What could have caused such a thing to happen? The teal haired male asked himself, pacing as he began to ponder upon the increasing number of fanfictions that seem to depict him as a homosexual, incestous completely heartless bastard that wishes to rape and inpregnate his little brother.

Well, the jokes on them because he does have a heart! Zane knows this because it causes him great pain you see. Heart conditions tend to do that. Still, what could have made people think that he wanted to have sex with his baby brother?

"I am going to kill Atticus for showing me this website," he said to himself darkly. One could honestly feel the tension in the room as the brunette's name was spoken. Somewhere else, Atticus was probably pissing his pants. Was it really poor Atty's fault that people were sick perverted people who needed hobbies? No. Zane glared at the completely destroyed laptop, as if the innocent laptop had something to do with his present situation.

He paced up and down once more, his thoughts on the pairing up of him and his brother taking over him and causing him to glare at the laptop with the utmost hatred and rage. Nothing would have pleased him more then to beat the author that wrote about him raping his baby brother until they were no longer breathing, or in a coma.

"You! I will get revenge, now to call the brunette wonder at fault for this," he said to nothing, as he began plotting evi... I mean naughty thoughts in which his revenge shall be brought.

See, Zane isn't evil or heartless. He's just.. a cold Seto Kaiba clone... minus the white outfit of course, Zane only has black in his wardrobe. Anyhow, the teal haired man slipped his black cell phone out of his pocket, and dialed a certain cheerful brunette's number.

"Hello?" Of course, Atticus's voice was sing-songy, as Zane felt an impending need to crush the phone with his bare hands, but first things, first.

"You sick bastard." Atticus, on the other hand stared in confusion as anime tears spread down his cheeks. Zane sighed as he heard the sobs.

"My own best friend, calling me a sick bastard! What has the world come to! Oh, did you see my profile on fanfiction?" Zane raised an eyebrow at the almost instant change in tone. Atty was.. Atty.

"Yes, I did," Zane spoke through gritted teeth, his already small patience wearing thin. "What sort of sick person are you to think that I would rape Syrus?! I may be the Hell Kaiser, but I am not some sort of perverted child molester," Atticus stared at the phone in confusion, as he walked over to his laptop, the familiar white website already in plain view, as he searched for his profile. The name Blizzard Prince appeared a few moments later only... no stories were listed under it. So, he went back to the first fanfiction page, and low and behold there was the story that Zane seemed to be describing.

"Well? Do I have to kill you?" Of course Zane wouldn't really kill Atticus, he did still consider him is friend in some aspects.

"Zaney! I don't have any stories, the only story I found that has that is by some author named Mad Dog Inukai, know who that is?" Atticus said brightly. Zane twitched openly. Oh, he knew who that was alright...

Someone was going to pay.

* * *

Meanwhile, small childish peals of laughter could be heard as a certain 'Mad Dog' duelist froilcked, yes I said frolicked, around merrily while his handler blinked in annoyance. Why was she stuck doing this job? This guy was driving her up the wall, and it was only a matter of time before the need to bash him in the head until he stopped speaking in his annoying as all hell voice, or fell into a coma.

Whichever came first.

"And don't forget to put the meanie with his wittle brother okay?" Spoke the poorly dubbed 4Kids Mike Tyson like voice, making the handler sitting in front of the computer cringe. The thought of the large paycheck she would recieve for babysitting this Mike Tyson clone was enough to sustain her violent urges.

"Hehe! He's gonna pay! (giggle)," After a few minutes of pyschotic behavior, the Mike Tyson clone had to have his 'nappy time'.

The handler had to sustain herself from wrapping him in a jacket that made him so happy he had to hug himself.

* * *

**Gah! I HATE WRITING FOR RYO! HE IS SO FREAKING HARD TO KEEP IN CHARACTER. Stoic characters are hard for me to write for, so while it may not be hard for some, I find it difficult.**

**I left out the handler's name on purpose. I'll let your imagination take over on what she should look like, if you want to, that is.**

**As you can tell, I hate Mad Dog's english voice. It's stupid.**

**Please tell me if I made him too OOC. I tried to write him as much in character as I could. Next up is a oneshot on his feelings about himself getting pregnant. **

**Remember to read and review makes my english speaking good!**

**Tangy over and out.**


End file.
